


Abderian

by Multishipper13



Series: Bibiliophilia- A Love of Words [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
Genre: C'mon, F/M, Mentions of Death, Past Character Death, you know who it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: Abderian(adj.)-Ab·de·ri·an\(ˈ)ab¦dirēən\Given to incessant or idiotic laughter-The Grandiloquent Dictionary





	Abderian

Her first memory is of laughter, like that of a hyena. She supposes, when- occasionally- lucid enough to, that this might explain why she is so, well.

_Feral._

(It might also give a clue as to just how messed up her childhood was)

Her smile is a frightening thing, a crimson slash mark across her face, and her skin is a pale, almost translucent white while her hair is a bright, acid green. When she began laughing, it was hysterically over the body of her dead son, murdered by a would-be mugger.

She hasn't stopped since.

Now, though, when she laughs, it's an insane, fear-inducing ordeal for anyone unlucky enough to be part of her deranged 'fun'.

She _pirouette_ s and _jeté_ s through the night, a bat-shaped shadow following behind, fixing the damage she's wrought.

In some ways, it's the same as the way she used to dance with her husband at galas, an intricate, elegant thing, both circling each other, getting  _so_ close, but not  _quite._

When she's lucid enough- usually on the Aniversary, the only cease-fire all year long, because it's the only thing the Bat and she have in common anymore- she thinks of words to describe herself, plucking them from her vast vocabulary. She's used many before.

_Murderer_

_Mother_

_Griever_

_Insane_

_Psychotic_

_Criminal_

This year though, she's found a new one, and as she thinks it, letting the syllables wind through her mind, she laughs, neverendingly, into the night.

_Abderian_

He agrees with her word choice.

Correctness is a lovely thing.


End file.
